Tape to her Heart
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: Molly went through a terrible break up. Though there is a Consulting Detective, there to comfort her. My first Sherlolly FanFic. Story honestly better than Summary. Please Read and Review.


Sherlock and John had just finished their case, and was coming to St. Bart's, to pick up their things. " Hello Molly, Thanks for the blood tests you did for-" John started to say, walking into the morgue, with Sherlock behind him. " Where is she? I mean I though her shift ended at 9:30." John said out loud, looking at his watch. With no one in the room, but himself and Sherlock.

"She left in a hurry" Sherlock announced, looking at Molly's desk, noticing her purse gone, and lab coat left behind. " Well... Is she okay? Like you know, a text message or something." John asked, looking back at Sherlock, who was still looking around. Deducting. "No, my phone hasn't gone off yet. Well, she's probably fine. Let's go, it's cold, and I prefer to have a nice cup of tea in my hands." Sherlock said, making his way to the door.

"Okay, then." John said following him, turning out the lights. They were almost out to the main hall, a few rooms away from morgue, when they heard a "Excuse me sir?" Sherlock and John jumped, looking over at the man. It was one of the janitors with the mop in their hand, and some car keys in the other. " Do you know the owner of these keys? I found them next to the morgue, and I just saw you two come out so-" "Those are Molly's keys." Sherlock interrupted, looking down to John, who also recognized the item. " Yes, I know the owner, thank you." Sherlock took the keys and went straight for the door.

You see, Sherlock had always had this feeling for Molly Hooper. Nothing with love, or what he thinks is love. Though she has always been their when he needed her most. She was definitely someone he could trust. Right now, he had a feeling that something happened. Something not good.

"John, I'm going to Molly's flat, let's have the cab drop me off first." Sherlock explained, calling a cabbie to pick them up. John scoffed at the fact that he had to pay the cab again. Though agreed, since it was for Molly.

The cabbie dropped Sherlock off at Molly's street, and John informed Sherlock " I have my phone, if you need to reach me." Sherlock nodded as he started to head for Molly's building. It was starting to rain, so he walked quickly, with his coat collar up. When he got to her door, which is on the first floor, to the side of the building, he noticed a cardboard box that looks like it has been tossed out of the flat. Sherlock lifted the box open to find pictures and notes, of Molly and her boyfriend Timothy. "Oh Molly..." He said to himself, knowing what must have happened.

Timothy. That's all Sherlock really knew about his name. He'd known Molly has been going out with him for almost a year. It took her awhile to go out after her dating experience with Jim. When Molly did babble on about her boyfriend, she would talk about meeting his parents, and how sweet they are, and how wealthy Timothy is. Though Molly has never cared about a man with money or no money. She would say ' Oh Timothy and I are going to the park later, ' or ' Oh Timothy is such a sweet man. ' She really seemed happy with the guy. Sherlock even caught Timothy and Molly together in the parking lot, giving each other a kiss for their depart for the day. Sherlock would always see them together happily in love. Though something must have happened.

Sherlock went to the door, and opened it. He has walked into her flat before many times, as Molly leaves it unlocked when she is home. When Sherlock walked in, it was pitch black, with the only light coming from the television. He heard some chatting coming from the screen, though slightly over it was quiet sobs. "Molly? " Sherlock asked shakily, coming into the living room. He sighed, looking at her, "Oh Molly" he whispered to himself.

There on the living room floor, laying against the bottom of the couch, wrapped in a blanket, with tears streaming from her eyes, was Molly. " Hey Sherlock." Came a little whisper, under the blanket. " What's brings you here?" she asked, still zoning into the screen. " Well, you left your car keys over at the hospital and ... Uh... I ... Was getting worried about you." Sherlock said, coming closer to her. Examining her. " Oh. I was looking for those. But I couldn't find them. So I just walked over here." Sounding awfully horse, with cracks in her voice. She reached over and grabbed the keys from his hand, and threw them on the table nearby.

"Molly what happened with you and Timothy ?" Sherlock asked. He might as well shouldn't cover it up with, ' Oh what's wrong ' and act surprised with the answer she will give him. They both knew he knows and is right. " Oh, you know, Timothy just broke up with me." She said, finally speaking clear. Though her eyes started to water.

Honestly Sherlock didn't know what to say. What do you say? He has never had to deal with someone, especially a female, that has just been broken up with.

" Why.. Um.. Why did he-" "He called me a tramp, and said there were other women better." She really started to cry after she interrupted Sherlock's question. Sherlock though was appalled, " He called you a tramp?" His voice rising a bit. " Yah... He just dumped me, out of the blue. For someone else. I-I I can't believe it!" She started sobbing again, putting her face in her blanket.

Sherlock sat next to her criss cross, and put his hand on her shoulder, patting her gently but awkwardly. " There there Molly. I'm pretty sure you'll find someone else, probably better." Sherlock said, trying to end the conversation, so he can leave. Knowing, she is safe and sound. " What's the point, first Y-" she paused "First Jim and now Timothy. I guess it's all true. What's the point?!" She stood back up, finally turning on one of the table side lights.

Sherlock gasped quietly to himself as he saw Molly, with her bun out of place, and eyes bright red, with mascara running. Her nose was all swollen from sniffling, and her cheeks blushed. Sherlock's heart had literally for the first time, broke. Broken about how Molly feels. Especially for what she said about Jim. " Molly, I am so sorry, for what happened with Jim. I feel terrible for him to reach us like that through you. It was cruel, the fact that your heart was broken with him being gay, and then not even being gay, and for saying you're not important and-" He looked at her, seeing she was about to cry again. He assumed that it would be better for him to shut up. "And for Timothy, I don't know much about him, but I know he is missing out on so much." He reached over to push some strands of hair, around her ear.

" You really think so, I mean, he has to be right. Why would he jut leave me. We were together for almost a year." She asked, standing in front of Sherlock, holding onto a chair for support. " He's an idiot, a complete retard." Sherlock interrupted. "Molly Hooper, there is no other women, who is more beautiful than you. Timothy was a selfish man, and didn't have the balls to just say goodbye, so he thought it would be best to just insult you as an excuse. He put salt on the wound."

It got awkwardly silent, as they both stood there thinking of something to say.

" Well! Now that I know you are fine, and not kidnapped or anything, I better be off. John is probably about to call search and rescue on me. " Sherlock said, as both of them chuckled quietly. Sherlock looked at Molly, into her big, brown eyes. " I promise Molly, it will be better soon." He went up to her, and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Molly's eyes sparkled, as she watched her consulting detective leave. "Thank You Sherlock"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :) I hope you enjoyed my story. I hope it wasn't that cheesy. Please Review, and thank you again for reading :) **


End file.
